


Greg Sander x Alix Keller (My own Character)

by MaddieVanity



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 21:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13490439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieVanity/pseuds/MaddieVanity





	1. The beginning

Alix Keller followed Dr. Langston steadily down the halls of the lab. "I will introduce you to the team in the breakroom, I am also interested in why you transfered here from the Miami crime lab." I smiled and looked down. "Horatio and the other were amazing but I needed a new surrounding." "Perfectly good reason." Ray spoke softly as he walked into the room. Nick,Greg,Sara, Cathrine and Hodges sat in there talking. They all froze and turned to look at the at Burgundy haired girl. "Good Afternoon everyone I would like to introduce you to..." "Alix Keller" Greg said shocked. I looked at the Blonde who said my name. "You heard of me?" "I am surprised if someone hasn't You were the best CSI in Miami. What are you doing in Las Vegas?" "Well Mystery man. I actually heard good things about this Lab and team. Horatio recommend here. Why don't I properly introduce myself. I am Csi level 2 Alixandria Keller. I prefer being called Alixa or Lixi. I look forward to working in the field with you all." A handsome man with dark hair held out his hand. "Nick Stokes. Pleasure to meet you Lixi" He flashed a smile. A girl was next. "Sara Sidle I heard alot about you" "Nice to meet you." Everyone introduced themselves except for the blonde. "What about you mystery man." I asked I looked closly as him my breath caught in my lungs. He was handsome and nerdy. His eyes bright with enthusiasm I never believed in love at first sight but shit I think cupid punch me in my face. "Helloooo did you hear me?." "W-What no What dis you say?." He smiled bright. "Greg Sanders" He winked.


	2. The awkward times.

Things got awkward between myself and Greg. I noticed he would flirt with the others but around me he would get nervous. He would turn red and mumble his words. I would admit to doing the same. He was charming and handsome. Within the four months of me being here the team noticed the relationship forming between the two. 

 

I walked onto the crime scene camera and kit in hand. 2 DBs found in a river one looked like an obvious strangulation the other was unidentifiable. Ray was crouched near the bodies. "First victim Female mid to late 20's daek hair and light brown eyes. Ligature marks around the neck and wrist. Possibly held captive. This looks to be a body dump." Ray says lookinh up at me. I couched next to the other vic. "Female similarities of physical attributes to ths other victim yet she is in her late teens Early 20's. Unidentifiable marks on arms and torso. Ligature marks and lacerations on the neck. Could this be the same suspect?" I asked taking photographs of ths bodies. "They look like sisters.." David said looking at the bodies as well. I stood I went to turn around but bumped into Greg who was walking up. My face became flusted and red. "I'm so Sorry Greg...I well...I.." I picked up and camera and shuffled off to collect evidence before he could speak. "Well Greg" 

Back at the lab. I was running blood trace evidence and semen samples when Wendy walked in. "Hey Lix. I got your Dna analysis back. The victims are sister. Emily and Janelle Greenwald ages 25 and 22 from Idaho went missing 4 weeks ago after a family trip to Las Vagas." "Thanks Wendy..Now that I know the names of our Victims they both were sexually assulted Im running the semen samples against codist now. So far no hits." I sighed I looked up and met eyes across the other room with Greg he was talking with Hodges. Well Hodges was talking Greg was staring at me. "You two got it bad." I blinked and looked away. "Uh...What?" She laughed. "Nothing Nothing." She walked out and I turned to the flasks on the table. 

Greg walked into the room I was in and touched my shoulder. I jumped and knocked off the empty glass on my table. It crashed to the floor. "Oh Sorry." Me and Greg said at the same time. We awkward smiled at each other then went to bend down at the same time. Knocking heads We both looked at each other rubbing our heads. "I'm sorry." Again at the same time. We looked into each others eyes and slowly begun leaning in. Our lips touch It was amazing. I placed my hand down...onto the shards of glass. I puller away quickly. "Shit" I screamed looking at the pool of blood. "Alixa are you okay?" My eyes went wide I stood quickly and ran out.


	3. Save me.

To say things between me and Greg got worse. Was an understatement...After that moment we didn't talk or look at each other. Everyone noticed as well and was begining to question what happened.

 

Greg's p.o.v

I was running through evidence of the Captive Case. The killer was kidnapping and holding his victims hostage for days. We had no leads. I couldn't think straight I had Alix on my mind. That kiss...It was my fault she got hurt and ran off. Why does she make me feel this way. I stared at the evidence. 

"Hey Greg are you okay.." Nick said lookinh at the younger male. "Huh? Yeah I'm fine.." "Girl Troubles" Greg turned to Nick. " How'd you know?" "Is it Lixi because you stare at her enough? What happened between you two anyway?" Greg sighed. "I kissed her....She kissed back...It was...It was amazing I'm inlove I think...but She pulled away because she hurt her hand then ran off. I messed up big." Nick laughed. "No you didn't. You gotta man up. Ask her out she likes you dude." "Really?" "Trust me. Go now" 

I walked around the lab looking for Alix. "Hey Ray have you seen Alix?..." I looked at him hopefully. "She went to the original body dump." I froze. "Alone..." 

 

Alix p.o.v 

I walked around slowly inspecting everything. All I needed was just that one lead. Just something. I didn't see anything. Behind me a man came up. Before I can react my lungs started burning and blackness washed over me. 

2 hrs later.

I woke up in a dark room. The smell of fish and garbage hit me. I started to choke, heaving I held back the urge to vomit. I examined my surroundings. Realization hit me. I was the next victim. I fit the profile.


End file.
